videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Brawl Summer: Melee
SBS: 2 is a cool version of Super Brawl Summer. Characters *Lincoln Loud *Mario *Luigi *Koopa Troopa *Sato *Geronimo Stilton *Zitz The Battletoad *The duck From the duck song *Porygon-2 (Unlockable) *Psyduck (Unlockable) *Mordicai (Unlockable) *Rigby (Unlockable) *Gannon *Zim (Unlockable) *Chocobo *Birdon *Gir *Nyan Cat *Catdog (Unlockable) *Master Shake *Frylock *Meatwad *Chuck E. Cheese (Unlockable) *Pikachu *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle *Pops (Unlockable) *Torchic *LOL WUT *Pivot *Falco *Snap (Unlockable) *White Puffle (Unlockable) *Mr. Game & Watch (Unlockable) *R.O.B. (Unlockable) *Yoohoo *Mike & Sully (Both one Character) *ORLY? (Unlockable) *Spongebob *Cuddles *Toothy *Giggles *Lumpy *Timmy Turner *Fanboy and Chum Chum (Both one Character) *Hoops & Yoyo (Both one Character) *Doraemon (Unlockable) *Linny *Tuck *Ming Ming *Anias *Yakko Warner (Unlockable) *Wakko Warner (Unlockable) *Dot Warner (Unlockable) *Venonat (Unlockable) *Worms *Peppy the stunt penguin *Tommy Pickles (Unlockable) *Krillin (Unlockable) *Heart swell couple (Unlockable) *NRG *Hatty Hattington *Babymouse (Unlockable) *Patrick Star (Unlockable) *Rico *Dr. Blowhole (Unlockable) *Angiru (Unlockable) *Divel (Unlockable) *Bessie *King Julian *Lil Rob (Unlockable) *Regirock (Unlockable) *Golett(Unlockable) *Agumon (Unlockable) *Mr. Tall (Unlockable) *Rotom *Wash Rotom (Unlockable) *Quaponk *Octopussy (Unlockable) *Pichu *Blueberry Buddy *Pinky and The Brain (Both one Character) (Unlockable) *Swampfire *Jetray *Humungosaur *Echo Echo *Goop *Big chill *Brainstorm *Spider Monkey *Chromastone *Lodestar (Unlockable) *Mametchi *Stan and Sam (Unlockable) *Rocky *Liberty *Cleo *Mini Ben *Greg Heffley (Unlockable) *Nanomech *Mr. Strong *Kirby *Yoshi *Ami (Cartoon Version) *Water Hazard *Mosh gogos *Nobita Kun (Unlockable) *Chop Chop *Homer Simpson *White fang and Hansel (Both one Character) *Lady Goo Goo (Unlockable) *Snivy (Unlockable) *Tepig (Unlockable) *Oshawott (Unlockable) *Sandy Cheeks (Unlockable) *Bloopy *Podge *Fabio *Katsuma *Zommer *Terraspin *Kissy (Unlockable) *Cofagrigus (Unlockable) *Ecto *Reuniclus *Gozarutchi (Unlockable) *Annoying Orange *Annoying Pear (Unlockable) *Elder Furi (Unlockable) *Kevin levin (Unlockable) *Mr. Messy (Unlockable) *Burrobot *Blurp *Stanley *Fumble *Cali *Gigalith *Furi *Poppet *Luvli *Diavlo *Diddy Kong *Ed Edd n Eddy (All one character) (Unlockable) *Throh (Unlockable) *Sawk (Unlockable) *Hitmonlee *Hitmonchan *Hitmontop *Jimmy Neutron *Pichu *Explorer 767 *Rabbit *Mr. Funny *Bubbles *De Blob *Gumball Waterson *Cartoon Boy *Thomas The Alien *Blossom *Buttercup *AVGN (Unlockable) *Captain Underpants (Unlockable) *Alien X (Unlockable) *Little Miss Naughty (Unlockable) *Mr. Happy *Golurk *Ulitmate Echo Echo (Unlockable) *Armadrillo (Unlockable) *Oddie (Unlockable) *Zekrom (Unlockable) *Tall glass of Crazy Juice Of Doom *Kool Aid Man *HYPER Kool Aid Man (Unlockable) *Dr. StrangeGlove (Unlockable) *Dib (Unlockable) *Beason *Dori Midori (Unlockable) *Blade *Porygon-Z *Felix the cat (Unlockable) *Classic Mickey Mouse (Unlockable) *Classic Minnie Mouse (Unlockable) *Midget Apple (Unlockable) *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Ulitmate Spider Monkey (Unlockable) *Wall-e *EVE *Reshiram (Unlockable) *Irate Gamer *Warf *Mr. Persnickety *Finn & Jake (Both one character) *Samurirai Jack *Aku (Unlockable) *Scotsman (Unlockable) *Billy & Mandy *Jhonny Bravo *Klink *Klang *Klinklang (Unlockable) *Angry Black Man *Angry Fat Man *Wage *Chick and Dee (Both one character) *Y-Guy *Giant Hamster Monster (Unlockable) *SuperMarioGlitchy4 (Unlockable) Stages *Mini-Land *Dillydale *Petropils (Unlockable) *T.U.F.F. HQ *Monstro City *AVGN's Room *Club Penguin Town (DLC) *Felix's House (Unlockable) *Tiny Town (Unlockable) *Dr. Strangeglove's Lair (Unlockable) *Porygon World (Unlockable) *Nyan Cat Road *Tokyo, Japan *South Park *Yoshi's Island *Wonder Pets Town (unlocked by defeating Petry Pirhina) *Chuck E. Speedway (Unlockable) *Downtown *Cartoon World *Uglydoll City *Seatle *Rainbow Road *Mario Circuit *Horror Movie Night (Unlockable) *Aqua Unit Patrol Stakeout *The City (Unlockable) *Cheap Junk For Less (Unlockable) *Peppy's Mountain (Unlockable) *Lady Googoo's Apartment (Unlockable) *JB Frosty Mart (Unlockable) *SB Dr. Blowhole's Lair (Unlockable) *SBS 1 Goo Lagoon (Unlockable) *SFB House Of Pain (Unlockable) *SB 2 Zeenu (Unlockable) *Battle Through Time (Unlockable) *Battlefelid (Unlockable) *Final Battle (Unlockable) Enimes *Goomba *Thug *Glumps *dig-dug guy *Frosty Dudes *Yo *Poopitane *Die Nintendo *Piss Bosses #Petey Pirhana #Freakface #Little Miss Scary #Ice King #Thomas The Train Engine #Lucky Charms Guy #Dr. Rabies #Ultimate Piss #Buzz The Bee #Justin Beaber #Mojo Jojo #Go Diego Go #Giant chicken #Pac-Devil #Dora The Explorer (Final Boss) Plot When a time bomb falls into earth, It was the third party! Now Mario & the others must stop the First Party & Save Th World! Unlockable Content When you battle you get ponits, & you can take those points to unlock stuff at Chun-Li's Shop. Buy new characters, buy new arenas, buy new alternate coustumes, & more. Alternate Costumes Main Article: Alternate Coustumes on Super Brawl Summer: Melee Music *Main Theme *Character/Stage Select Theme Also known in other lanugues *UK: Super Smash Bros. Summer *AUS: Nickelodeon & Others Smash-Up *France: Preeze Summer Attack *Japan: Cartoon All-Stars Smash Up *Phillipness: Super Brawl Summer: Cooler Editon *Turkey: Sittin On Tha Summer Brawl *Korean: Super Fight Summer: Melee *French: Super-combat in the summer: Melee More Ideas? Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games